pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Kingdom
This page has a delete block, no one delete unless you get premission =Info= This is an alternative story for Pikmin. It is sort of like a crossover with many different anime. It takes place on an alternative world. This is like one big crossover with many different anime, and video games. And some speculative biology. Don't worry there will be some originality. I may need some help here. Note: this article is still under construction. =Story= Tale It all starts with the ship called the "Heaven's Beacon". A massive colony ship. Onboard was it's own community People played and laughed throughout the ship. But one fateful moment and the crew of the ship's lives are changed forever. A meteor strucked the engine of the causing it to spiral out of control. The captain steered the ship towardsd the closet planet. An unexplored planet. Upon crash landing on to the planet the crew realises they have lost most of the ships parts. They send a small expedition into the wilderness of the planet, to find the parts. Upon their exit they find a strange Red onion-like structure. When they approach it, it rises from the ground and stands on 3 stilts. And a red seed falls from it and sprouts. A expedition member plucks the sprout and out comes a strnage red-little creature with a leaf on it's head. After helping the creature create more of it's kind, the expedition watches as they push away a box, to reveal a battle! They find more of the red creatures fighting reptilian brutes with mandiblades, claded in armor and wielding swords. At first the battle looked even, until a cannonball came from the sky, and blasted most of the warriors. They look to see where the cannon ball came from and saw a fort, and the same reptilian brutes manning a large cannon. Eventulian the brutes finish off the red creatures, and move towards an object, the Main Engine of the Heaven's Beacon! The expedition gathers the remaining red creatures and leads an attack on the enemy fort. Although unable to breach their base, they manage to destroy the cannon, and be able to reach the engine. The red creatures carry the Engine all the way back to the Heaven's Beacon. After installing the engine, the expedition, and the rest of the crew, are approaced by a mysterious figure. He's another one of the reptilian brutes (who he reveals are called "Sogi"), but he looks very old, and too tired to fight. He explains that the races of the world are constantly fighting each other, and tells the crew that the red creatures are called Pikmin. He tells them a prophecy where beings from the stars will come, and use the Pikmin to bring peace to the planet. The path is set. The parts are scattered everywhere. Mission: Find all parts and defeat all Enemy empires. Characters Protagonists Arisologi A Sogi outcast. Banished from the Sogi Empire for his disbeliefs in the Sogi way. An aged old figure. Arisologi has studied the Pikmin, and ancient philosophys which said how the war would end. Warmongers =Controls= =Pikmin= =Piklopedia= Kingdom Piklopedia =Items= =Locations= The Impact Site Flooding Fort The only cave in the Impact site. It is a small outpost for the Sogi empire, that is constantly flooding. There are 5 sublevels. Level 1: Main Entrance Level 2: Barracks Level 3: Drainpipe Level 4: Excavation Site Final Floor: Hidden Chambers The Forest of Hope The Forest Naval The Trial Valley of Repose Awakening Wood Perplexing Pool Wistful Wild =Modes= =Trivia= Crossovers are my major thing. It will be tricky for me to use originality here. The Sogi are based on the Elites from Halo. Their empire is modeled after the Roman Empire. The Drago are based on the Bangaas from Final Fantasy Tactics. Their empire is based on the Dragon Clan from Paraworld. The Goroth are based on the Brutes from Halo. They are modeled after the Norseman from Paraworld. The Siera are based on the Viera from Final Fantasy Tactics. They are based on the Dustriders from Paraworld. The Traztal are based on the Trolls from Warcraft. They are modeled after Ancient Aztecs, Mayans, and Incas. The Halflings are based on te Grunts from Halo. The Toddlers are based on the Dwarfs from Shadowrun. The Zippies are based on the Elves from Shadowrun. The Groks are based on the Orks from Shadowrun. The Grogers are based on the Trolls from Shadowrun. The Shizka are based on the Murlocs from Warcraft. The Zubugs are based on the Drones from Halo 3. The Swiggles are based on the Hunters from Halo 3. The Zlurkeys are based on the Jackals from Halo 3. The Kamazons are based on the Gria from Final Fantasy Tactics. The Heaven's Beacon crew come from the following Japanese media: Bleach, Devil Survivor, Elfen Lied, Eureka Seven, Fullmetal Alchemist, Kingdom Hearts, Negima, Persona 4, Vandread, and The Worlds Ends with You. Category:Non-Canon Games